Grendel
Grendel is an Evil Dragon, known as the Crime Force Dragon and a member of Qlippoth, prior to being sealed. Appearance A black Western Dragon with silver bright sharp eyes. Unlike other Dragons which are usually seen on their four legs, Grendel stands on his hind legs like a human. Issei claims that he is closer to a giant with the features of a Dragon. similar to Tannin himself. He possess a quality of dark aura around its body and very ominous, filled with hostility and killing intent. Personality Grendel is an aggressive, psychotic Dragon that is only interested in fighting and killing. He is a battle maniac who loves physical combat and destroying more than anything. He would even go as far as to disobey orders from his superiors in order to keep fighting. It is also implied that he may enjoy pain as he shows his masochistic joy when he receives more pain and sadistic pleasure when torturing others. History In the past, Grendel also fought against Ddraig at some point before he was sealed. He was later slain and terminated by the original Beowulf, and that according to both Ddraig and Vritra nothing remains left after ending its tyranny, but was later revived by the Khaos Brigade sometime before Volume 14. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Grendel appears in Volume 14 alongside Euclid Lucifuge and fought against Issei Hyoudou one-on-one until Euclid orders him to retreat, as the two left to where Vali and his team were at. In Volume 15, it is revealed Grendel, upon arriving at Vali's location, ended up quarreling with another Evil Dragon, Aži Dahāka, allowing the Vali Team to escape. In Volume 16, he appears before the Occult Research Club while they were on the way to retrieve Valerie. After a fierce battle Grendel loses with only half of his head remaining due to taking on Rias' new finishing move, Extinguished Star. He was forced to retreat after Crom Cruach commandeers the fight. In Volume 17, Grendel appears at the southwest region of Auros together with Ladon. He fought Saji and some of the fathers of the children, but they were defeated easily. Before Grendel could deal more damage to them, Sairaorg arrived and took him as his opponent. He and Ladon were then ordered to retreat, but Grendel refused to go back and decided to fight Sairaorg and Issei head on alone. With Sairaorg using the Balance Breaker of Regulus and Issei using True Queen, they were able to overwhelm Grendel up until Walburga appeared and dealt considerable damage to Sairaorg using her Longinus, Incinerate Anthem. But even with Sairaorg's injuries, he and Issei were able to take down Grendel with Issei using Crimson Blaster and Sairaorg dealing the final blow. Koneko then used her Shirone Mode to seal Grendel's soul inside a jewel taken from Issei's armor so that he won't be later revived again, the sealed Dragon was then taken to Heaven as a prisoner. In Volume 18, three Grendel clones were summoned by Ladon to assist him in his battle against Cao Cao and the Gremory group. While still strong, they were much weaker than the original, which resulted in their defeat and termination. Power and Abilities Immense Defense: '''Grendel's dragon scales are considered as one of the hardest and toughest scales out of all Dragons, which is shown when he was able to take a punch from Issei in his Welsh Dragonic Rook form without substantial injury (aside from some blood from his mouth). Grendel's defense is so great that it required attacks from both Issei, in his Crimson Armor, and Sairaorg, wearing the Regulus Rey Leather Rex armor, to inflict any sort of significant damage. Also, due to the enhancements by Sephiroth Graal, Grendel has incredible resistance to Dragon Slayer power to the point at which he only took minor damage from Issei's Ascalon enhanced Crimson Blaster. '''Immense Endurance: '''Grendel can take continuous assaults to his body with almost little to no effect of wearing him down. '''Immense Durability: He also went as far as to claim that he didn't feel a thing and that Issei was weak. He is highly resilient to physical pain, allowing him to continue to move and fight despite grievous injuries. His enhanced durability allows him to resist more damage than a regular Dragon. Immense Strength: He is also shown to be physically strong as his normal punch was described by Issei to be more powerful than Sairaorg Bael's punch in his Balance Breaker form, Regulus Rey Leather Rex. According to Issei, his strength would be possibly on par with a Dragon King or superior than that. Immense Speed: Despite his size, Grendel is shown to possess great speed, something Issei also took note of during their fight. Fire Breath: Like most Dragons, Grendel can also breathe fireHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 14 Life 4 part 3. Trivia *In the Light Novel, Grendel is the only known Western dragon that stands on two legs. However, in the anime, Tannin also stands on two legs. *Grendel is described by the author to be like Kamen Rider Ouja from Kamen Rider Ryuki. *Grendel has blue blood. *Grendel is a fusion of two creatures in the Beowulf-myth. The original Grendel was a troll- or ogre-like creature rather than a dragon, while the actual dragon in the saga remained nameless. Grendel's ability to stand on two legs may be a reference to the original, humanoid Grendel. *In Volume 18, Ladon mentions that Grendel was the blueprint for the revival of the legendary-class Evil Dragons. Qlippoth was able to create clones of him, but they are very inferior to the original because they are still in the process of being tuned. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Evil Dragon Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Qlippoth Category:Mythological Figures